Una fiesta maravillosa
by Albagarnie
Summary: El pueblo de Durin está pasando por un duro invierno en las Montañas Azules. Durante un viaje, Bofur descubre una fiesta del invierno...


**Ningún personaje me pertenece.** **Este fic participa en el Reto 14# El reto loco de los reyes de Arda, reto navideño del festivo foro El Poney Pisador.**

 **En el sorteo me tocó: Fandom: El Hobbit - Personaje: Bofur (junto a un rey de ese fandom) - Nº de palabras: 666 (ha sido difícil, pero sin contar las notas de la autora he conseguido dejarlo en ese número exacto de palabras)**

* * *

El invierno había llegado a las Montañas Azules, un invierno crudo que hacía menguar las esperanzas.

Thorin se envolvió en su abrigo, mientras en la fragua llena de corrientes de aire no se podía encender un fuego.

Suspiró. Estaban sufriendo suficiente escasez ese invierno. ¡Escasez! ¡Un pueblo que en su hogar guardaba montañas de oro!

Al salir de la fragua, Thorin tuvo que ir al bosque, a talar algo de leña para desafiar al frío.

Mientras anochecía y él cortaba, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por el camino. Se puso en guardia, pero muy pronto los reconoció.

-¡Thorin! –Bofur apareció-. ¿Has venido a recibirnos?

-¿Habéis terminado vuestro viaje? –preguntó, pues hacía unas semanas que había partido con su primo a vender en otras tierras. Bofur le mostró una bolsa de monedas, con una sonrisa. Aquello para él fue un alivio.

-Estuvimos en una tierra muy hospitalaria, no lejos de aquí. En estos días estaban celebrando una fiesta, del solsticio de invierno, maravillosa…

Thorin apenas le escuchaba mientras hablaba, dirigiéndose a casa con la leña. Los primos le acompañaron.

Cuando llegaron, nada más abrir la puerta se oyeron voces infantiles, y sus sobrinos salieron al encuentro. Thorin les acarició el cabello, pero no tuvo tiempo para más. Tuvo que irse a contar las monedas que habían ganado.

Fili y Kili se sintieron algo apenados, y el menor quiso acercarse a su tío y pedirle que fuera a jugar con ellos, pero cuando vieron que Bofur había vuelto corrieron también a su lado.

Jugaron con él al principio, pero pronto lo que quisieron fue escuchar sobre su viaje. Y Bofur les contó sobretodo acerca de la fiesta que habían visto, tan maravillosa. Sintió que se llenaba de nuevo de su espíritu mientras se lo contaba, viendo la ilusión de los pequeños. Así se quedaron dormidos, y su madre los llevó a la habitación.

-Llévate un poco de leña –le dijo Thorin mientras veía a Bofur irse-. Para la noche.

Bofur cogió los troncos, y se dirigió hacia la casa con su hermano y su primo.

Se sentó en una silla, recordando con ternura el momento con los pequeños sobrinos de Thorin. Le apenó que no pudiera pasar tiempo con sus sobrinos. Lo entendía, por la época que estaban pasando, pero era una lástima, lo querían mucho…

No pudo evitar recordar la fiesta que habían visitado. Tierna y hogareña, los niños ilusionados abriendo regalos, tan familiar…

Mientras pensaba en esto, se quedó un momento viendo los troncos que había en el suelo. Cogió uno, y con cuidado lo empezó a tallar.

Después de ese, cuando estuvo terminado, cogió otro. Fue avanzando la noche. Se le cansaron las manos, pero continuó. Y cuando quedaban pocas horas para el amanecer, se dio cuenta de la de juguetes que había tallado, y pensó qué hacer.

Por supuesto, sabría que niños los querrían. Podría dárselos él al día siguiente, o…

Con una sonrisa, buscó un saco en el que los metió todos. Y moviéndose con sigilo, se dirigió hacia la casa donde vivían los herederos de Durin. Desde una ventana, fue sacando los juguetes de su saco, dejándolos por el suelo del salón. Todo quedó preparado, y tan sigilosamente como había entrado salió de la casa.

Aquella mañana, unas voces de niños despertaron a Thorin. Abrió los ojos, para ver cómo sus dos sobrinos pasaban y se abalanzaban sobre él. Llegó a ver que Fili llevaba en la mano una espada de madera.

-¡Tío Thorin, tienes que ver esto!

-¡Ven, mira!

Lo cogieron de las manos, y entre risas lo sacaron de la habitación. Thorin aún estaba extrañado, y lo estuvo más cuando descubrió todos aquellos juguetes en el salón.

Se preguntó inmediatamente qué había pasado, pero pronto dejó de importarle la respuesta. Pues sintió como Fili le golpeaba con la espada, y Kili le tiraba de la mano, terminando por contagiarle su sonrisa.

Se sentó con ellos, y durante toda la mañana no hizo más que jugar con sus pequeños sobrinos.


End file.
